kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 94
Leez is surprised by the place she's arrived in, but before she can start searching for Yuta, black figures appear from the ground around her. Yuta is worried, but his mother assures him that Leez was made to not die so easily. She praises him for instinctively choosing the best type of prey, even if he hasn't realized it, and tells him to watch and learn why Leez deserves to be eaten. Elsewhere in the channel, Ran is surprised that a sign is unreadable. He also worries about the fact that the way back has disappeared. Asha informs him that the symbol is part of the alphabet of Planet Carte, and that this area is one of the 400 areas of the channel on Carte. Ran is surprised that they'd be on another planet, especially since the planet was destroyed in N5. Asha recalls pleading to her mother to open her eyes. She then confirms that the planet has been destroyed, but notes that the inside of the channel isn't actually located on the planet, so it is now a sealed space with no entrances or exits. Asha reveals that she has memorized the layout of Carte's channel, because the magic exam was held there. Shocked, Ran realizes that Asha is a survivor of Carte, and took the Carte Magic Exam there. He thinks it doesn't make any sense, since Asha would have been a little child in N5. Asha then tells Ran not to move, as she appears to have stepped into a trap. She instructs him to go straight ahead and find Leez before her hoti kubera runs out. She then disappears into the trap. Asha reappears in another area, and notes that it's fortunately quite close to her destination. To conserve her uses of hoti vayu, she casts bhavati vayu. However, a large Chaos sura appears behind her. Left alone, Ran notices that oxygen is getting sparse, and the air smells wrong, so he casts hoti kubera to proceed ahead. He suddenly hears a loud rumbling sound, and when he comes out of the tunnel he sees Leez with the ground around her destroyed. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Leez looking up): Leez is so different from me that she is almost like the opposite of me. Well, we both like eating, so not completely. To those asking if the author is pretty, unlike Leez - You can count Leez's beautified version to be comparable to her. (Currygom doesn't think she's pretty.) ** (Leez surrounded by Chaos suras): Only the eyeless ones showed up. If there had been some with eyes... —Thanks for reading Kubera this far. Just kidding. Yuta would have murdered their faces. ** (strange water channel sign): Carte had been mentioned in passing several times. Do you remember? Well... it wasn't important yet, so you may not. Please note that the four planets mentioned in this story so far are Willarv, Carte, Isholy, and Konchez. The planet where the Cataclysm began is a different one. ** (Ran avoiding a trap): Asha made such an amateur mistake... Strange... * According to Taraka's profile on Currygom's blog, Taraka can make new minions appear at will. * Since Asha took the magic exam on Carte in N5, this means she took her exam, lost her mother, met Rao Leez, and came to Willarv all in the same year. Brilith has also mentioned a magician who used his lifespan to bring the survivors of Carte to Willarv. * In several previous episodes, we saw that Asha and other magicians tend to conserve their uses of hoti vayu. * Leez used one of the Golden Knight's transcendentals this episode: Earthquake. References